Development involving mobile devices has rapidly advanced display technology; one area of continued development involves flexible display technology. As the capabilities of the display technology advance, so too does a consumer's expectations in terms of functionality and esthetics associated with the display. In the area of functionality, consumers continue to demand enhancements in the ability to interact with the new display and mobile device formats. For example, recent advances in mobile device computing have incorporated the ability for touch sensitive displays to react to multiple touches simultaneously (e.g., multi-touch). Multi-touch input has increased the range of available inputs available through touch sensitive displays (e.g., increased the number of ways a user can affect processes running on the mobile device through touch input).